3-2-1 Legos!
3-2-1 Legos! is the second series created by Big Hive. by Universal (Home Video) and Warner Bros (Qubo) History While the production of Luigi was going on, Big Hive decided to create another series to fill in the space of ObjectTales. The show was initially created by Greg Parker, who thought on the concept of flightless seals. He later had help from Melvin Carlson and Quinn Lollar, who previously worked with him on "Adventures in Odyssey". After the success of the first episode, the series followed up five more episodes until 2003 when the production of Big Hive moved from Lombard, Illinois to Franklin, Tennessee. In 2006, after NBC agreed to air the original six episodes on Qubo, they also offered Big Hive to produce more episodes of the show. In total, the show has 26 episodes. The show can be watched on TBN's "Smile of a Child". Trivia * This show was the first for several things: ** The first to mainly use arms and legs as a feature. ** The first that everyone in the main cast appear in every episode. ** The first to be featured in 16:9 when it was brought back (excluding Luigi, as that series prior didn't become widescreen for the episodes until after the Pirates movie) * For the original episodes, it's rather ambiguous if the adventures the kids had were real or just dreams. What makes this confusing are the Comet Lounge segments, as they show that the adventures are in fact real. Since the show's revival, it states that they are real. * Some of the original titles that was suggested were "Legos in Space" and “Ryan and the Legonauts”. * Some of episode ideas that were never made included Jill becoming envious of her baby sister, Ryan and the Legos visiting a planet where everyone and everything is lazy, Ryan and the Legos visiting a planet where everyone is able to jump very high except for Jason due to him holding a grudge, and Jill disobeying a rule which dooms an entire planet. The episodes that deal with envy, laziness, and forgiveness are The Goo, Lazy Daze, and Oh, Mercy! * According to Eddie Hodge, the concept for the revival was different from the final draft. Originally, the twins were going to be stuck in the Rockhopper when the Metric Magnetic Matter Disperser broke. Cavitus was also the main goal the crew were chasing after as he had the part to repair the Galeezle, so every episode has them trying to get the part. Hence why the twins had a spare bedroom in the ship, and Sol's appearances as the voice of reason, similar to Grandmum (Jason remarked about this in the first episode). They decided to change it more akin to the original videos, as they still wanted Grandmum and the cottage to appear. Though the concepts were still kept in the first and last episodes of the series. * The show received a TV-PG rating when it was on Hulu, despite the fact that it was a show that anyone can watch.